This invention relates to video games in general and more particularly to a video game which is constructed as an integral unit of an airplane passenger seat tray.
It is well known that long airplane flights can be extremely tedious to passengers. This factor has induced the airline industry to offer various forms of entertainment during the course of such flights such as movies or earphones to listen to various programmed material. Many of these features are accommodated on modern aircraft to make the passenger as comfortable as possible during such long flights. It is also well known that video games have achieved wide spread popularity and are enjoyed by most individuals. Such video games are extremely diverse in nature and afford a diverse source of entertainment to the consuming public.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved video game which game is integrally formed as part of a passenger tray as the type found on most modern aircraft.
It is a further object to provide a video game apparatus which can be employed on an aircraft or other vehicle which can be utilized by the passenger to occupy his time during long flights.